


Belongs To

by Dusanamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusanamo/pseuds/Dusanamo
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

「⋯⋯賢，多賢⋯⋯」金多賢在朦朧中，能感受到有人在搖她的肩膀。

她開了眼又馬上閉上，渴睡的感覺不斷將她的意識抽離，但身後的人仍不斷低聲呼喚她，又搖她的肩膀，她沒法子只好強行令自己清醒一點，然後轉過身來，「怎麼了⋯⋯歐尼？」

「幫幫我吧⋯⋯」從黑暗中，金多賢能看到對方的一雙大眼睛一眨一眨的閃動着。

金多賢嘆氣拿起旁邊的手機，深夜三點三十分，「你又跟他聊電話了嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏扁着嘴，無論聲音或是神情都十分可愛。

「歐尼，不能多等幾天嗎？我們星期五沒有行程，到時你就能見他啦。」金多賢將被子拉上自己的頭，她實在不想離開自己的床。

但湊崎紗夏又將她的被子拉開，「他有海外行程，我根本見不到他呀。」她又拉着金多賢的手，「而且我現在就想要，你幫幫我吧⋯⋯」

湊崎紗夏撒嬌的聲線有點提高，金多賢能聽見周子瑜因為被聲響打擾睡夢而翻身的聲音，為了不吵醒房內的兩個忙內，她只好認命的走下床，「好吧⋯⋯」

看見她終於妥協，湊崎紗夏高興的抱住金多賢，在她臉上印上一吻，「你最好了，多賢！」

金多賢沒有反應，只是拉起她的手離開忙內房。客廳中漆黑一片，就連出了名是夜貓子的大房也是靜悄悄的，她們無聲無息的走過，然後慢慢的前往地下室。

金多賢前腳剛下完樓梯，下一秒她就被焦急的湊崎紗夏推到牆邊狂吻。她一邊回應着，一邊引導着對方前進。地下室有一個角落的凹位，是用來放雜物的，平常都會被衣架、連身鏡等東西所遮擋，那是一個絕佳的隱蔽點，至少其他人進入地下室時，她們不會立刻被看見，平常她們都是躲在那裡作這件事的。

來到目的地，金多賢將那阻擋着的衣架拉開，然後將湊崎紗夏推到一堆未拆包裝的TWICELAND T-SHIRT上。她居高臨下的看着湊崎紗夏因為剛才那激烈的一吻而紅着的臉，後手將衣架拉回原位形成屏障，「你們到底談了甚麼，令你這麼焦急呀？」

湊崎紗夏咬着唇，「不都是那些話題⋯⋯」

無可否認，湊崎紗夏這個樣子的確很誘人，金多賢俯下身，將身體貼近。她無奈的說：「下次你們不選這個時間點聊電話可以嗎？我很睏的⋯⋯」

她也沒有等待湊崎紗夏的回應，手自然的滑入對方的衣服中，輕車熟路的撫上了湊崎紗夏的山峰。她嘴巴也沒有閒着，舌慢慢的在對方的耳珠打圈。做了那麼多次，她早就熟悉了湊崎紗夏的每個敏感點。

「嗯⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏的呼吸聲逐漸加快，她能感受到金多賢的膝在她下面輕磨着，令她更加難耐。她雙手撐在地上支撐着自己慢慢軟下來的身體，努力咬着唇避免發出過大的聲音，引起其他成員注意。到金多賢把她褲子拉下來的時候，下面已經泛濫成災。金多賢挑挑眉，也沒過多猶疑的就將手指送進她身體，湊崎紗夏仰着頭享受這快感。那修長的手指可能因為長期練琴的闗係，總是靈活有力，不斷衝擊着湊崎紗夏的防線。

金多賢看着閉上眼享受着的湊崎紗夏，那因為活動而搖晃着的身體、那因為快感而透現出的潮紅，就連那隱忍的表情都散發着魅力。她低頭在湊崎紗夏耳邊說，「歐尼，你真美麗。」

這個時候的甜言蜜語無疑令湊崎紗夏更愉悅，她伸手勾着金多賢的脖子，將對方拉下來和自己深吻。金多賢能感受到湊崎紗夏裡面的肌膚逐漸收縮，她立刻提高速度，果然湊崎紗夏就這樣到達了臨界點。

「嗯⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏的那聲嚶嚀淹沒在金多賢的口中，感受到對方慢慢的重新放鬆下來，金多賢便放開她，將自己的手指抽回來，然後到化妝枱上找紙巾清理上面殘餘的液體。

「多賢，你最棒了⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏喘着氣，慢慢的穿回自己的褲子。

「是嗎？比JACKSON 偶巴還棒嗎？」金多賢擦着手，調侃的道。

湊崎紗夏皺眉，「你知道我的意思啦⋯⋯」

將紙巾扔到垃圾筒內，金多賢無所謂的道，「好吧好吧，我就是說笑而已。」一個呵欠浮現，「我們回去睡吧，我真的很睏。」

「你來拉我，我腿軟⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏掙扎着要站起來，金多賢只好過去將她扶起。一路攙扶她回到她的房間門口，金多賢才離開。

重回溫暖的睡床的那刻，她才發現自己真的累透了。剛才好像造了一個頗好的夢，但到底是關於甚麼的呢？金多賢有點無奈，為甚麼自己要這樣經常性的在半夜被人吵醒去體力勞動呀？她在陷入夢境之前，腦內想着一個念頭，『好奇心真的會殺死貓呀⋯⋯』


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

一月八日的晚上，九兔從澳洲回來後，終於迎來了久違的幾天休假。

金多賢在黑暗中伸手摸索，終於摸到了牆邊的開關，「啪」一聲將燈打開，她這才放心的挨在牆邊脫鞋，卻冷不防背後有人突然開口。

「欸，多賢，你這麼早就回來了嗎？」金多賢立即轉身，發現是名井南擦着還未乾透的頭髮，站在自己的房前和她說話。大概是因為聽到開門的聲音，所以特地走出來看看吧。

「對的，因為大伙兒都是明天回來嘛。我怕經理人偶巴們會忙不過來，所以就決定提早一晚回來了。歐尼，只有你在嗎？」平伏了因為被嚇一跳而加快的心跳聲，金多賢便跑到了名井南身邊說話。

「嗯，MOMO歐尼去了錄節目還沒回來，不過我聽說SANA歐尼好像快回來了。」除了因為要錄新春特備節目的平井桃和要練習韻律體操的名井南之外，其他成員都因為難得的假期而回家了。

「哦？這麼快？不是說買了明天的機票嗎？」金多賢有些驚訝。

即使屋裡沒有第三個人，但名井南還是意有所指地壓低了聲音，「聽說是想和那位一起回來⋯⋯」

「哦⋯⋯」金多賢恍然大悟的點點頭，畢竟湊崎紗夏和那位在交往中的事在隊裡也是公開的秘密了。

說到這裡，名井南便打了個呵欠，連日來的刻苦訓練，令她真的累了，「多賢呀，我不跟你聊了，我先回房睡覺了。」

看見名井南疲憊的臉容，金多賢自然也不敢再打擾她。兩人互道了晚安，便各自回了房。其實金多賢都習慣了這樣的晚上，很多時候成員們在宿舍時都是各自在房裡各玩各的，而她就最喜歡玩一個名為睡覺的遊戲。原本她洗完澡後正打算睡覺了，但就突然聽到了開門聲。她把頭伸出房門，果然看到湊崎紗夏正在步進宿舍。

「啊！多賢兒！我回來了！」湊崎紗夏似乎心情很好，一看見金多賢就興奮的跑過去給她一個擁抱。

被抱得一個措手不及，金多賢只能無奈的站在原地任由對方抱着自己，「歐尼，你小聲一點啦！MINA歐尼練習很累，已經睡着了！」

湊崎紗夏回過神來，鬆開金多賢然後誇張的用手蓋住自己的嘴巴，「欸？真的嗎？那不是沒人陪我玩了嗎？」當然，這句話她是壓低了聲線去說的。

「歐尼你不累嗎？」金多賢看着她，無奈的搖搖頭。

「完！全！也！不！」湊崎紗夏睜着眼睛地搖頭，樣子十分可愛。

「那，你要到我房裡玩嗎？反正彩瑛和子瑜也未回來。」沒辦法，金多賢只好邀請她到自己房間裡坐坐，免得湊崎紗夏在客廳裡動作太大會將名井南吵醒。

「你最好了，多賢！不枉我還特地買了一個小雞福袋給你！」一收到金多賢的邀請，湊崎紗夏便自顧自的走進了忙內房，還開始打開自己的小行李箱打算將禮物找出來。

金多賢跟着她回到自己床上坐下，卻在對方埋頭在行李箱時看到了一個大瓶子。「歐尼，那瓶是甚麼呀？」

「這瓶？」聽到聲音，湊崎紗夏將注意力移到眼前的瓶子身上，她將它拿出來舉高，「這瓶可厲害了，是大阪有名的清酒，超級香的！我爸爸每次買回來都不願意多分給別人一口，這次我回去參加成人式嘛，所以他就買了給我當禮物，要我拿回來和大家分享⋯⋯」說到這裡，湊崎紗夏突然像想到甚麼般轉過頭來看向金多賢，「說起來，豆腐你成年後還未喝過酒吧？」

看着對方一臉壞笑的看着自己，金多賢在心裡湧上一種不祥的預感，「還，還未⋯⋯」

「我們來喝吧！」果然，湊崎紗夏立即蹦出了這句說話。

「不，不要吧歐尼，我還未有心理準備呢⋯⋯」金多賢立即搖頭，可惜湊崎紗夏一點也不在意，「喝酒哪需要甚麼心理準備！來吧，我去拿杯子！」也不等金多賢反應，她便跑到了廚房，興致勃勃的帶回來兩隻杯。

在湊崎紗夏的「威逼利誘」之下，金多賢最終還是喝下了人生第一口酒。或許這真的是名酒的關係，金多賢雖然有嚐到辛辣的口感，但更多的卻是甘醇的香氣，比她想像中的要好喝，也就沒有抗拒湊崎紗夏之後給她添上的第二杯酒，然後兩杯變成三杯，三杯變成很多杯⋯⋯

兩人就普通的聊聊自己在假期裡發生的事，抱怨一下自己回家後吃太多又變胖了，然後聊着聊着喝着喝着，兩人在不知不覺中已經喝多了。特別是第一次喝酒的金多賢，已經醉得要挨在湊崎紗夏的肩上，兩眼朦朧的看着前方。湊崎紗夏大概真的心情很好，到現在還在喋喋不休的說着話，金多賢看向前者，心裡抱怨着她有點吵，卻意外看見了她鎖骨下的一處紅點。她手搖搖晃晃的伸向那紅點，腦中閃過名井南的說話，「歐尼，做愛是甚麼感覺呀？」她也不知道自己怎麼了，就是突然很好奇這件事。

湊崎紗夏微微低下頭，有點好笑的看着她，「你很想知道嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」金多賢艱難的點了頭，那因為喝了酒而紅透的臉，襯得她特別可愛。湊崎紗夏看得心裡一動，她便改變了姿勢，整個人跨坐在金多賢的大腿上，雙手掛在後者的脖子後，然後魅惑的看着她，「要我來，教你嗎？」

「怎，怎麼教？」被酒精影響的大腦不能正常思考，金多賢只是覺得眼前的人笑得很美麗。

「不外乎⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏再貼近金多賢的身體，然後壓低聲線的說，「摸摸親親那些不是嗎？」她伸手拿起金多賢的手，將它放到自己的心口上。原本她只是打算逗逗金多賢的，卻沒想到對方竟真會一手捏住了她的山峰。一聲呻吟不自覺的從口中傳出，原本就因為酒精影響而發熱的身體變得更加熾熱起來。大概湊崎紗夏也是真的醉了，她竟然沒有撥開金多賢的手到此為止，反而被那舒服的觸感迷惑，引導她繼續手中的動作。腰肢不自覺的開始搖晃，想藉着在金多賢大腿上的磨擦來帶來更多快感。身下的暖流不斷湧出，很快她就知道，靠這些她是不足夠的。

「多賢兒⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏難耐的呼喚，然後微微將二人緊貼着的身軀拉開，她把自己穿着的長褲慢慢拉下來，然後再重新跨坐在金多賢的大腿上。

「多賢兒⋯⋯」重複的叫喚，這次湊崎紗夏將金多賢的手慢慢拉到自己的泉口。後者感受到那溫熱，手卻不敢再動彈。腦內的一絲清明告訴她現在做的事是不對的，但麻痺的大腦卻敵不過湊崎紗夏的叫喚和力量。她輕輕一推，金多賢的手指就這麼滑了進去。

當意識到金多賢還不會動作，湊崎紗夏難耐的開始搖動自己的腰，漸漸金多賢的手便跟上了節奏，學會了那不停進出的活動。直至她完全失去意識前，她耳邊盡是湊崎紗夏「嗯嗯呀呀」的低吟聲⋯⋯


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

金多賢醒來的時候，頭痛欲裂。她翻了一個身，拿起了自己的電話，上面顯示着下午三點二十八分。重新放下，感覺眼皮有千斤重，她立刻放棄了掙扎起床的衝動，打算再次回到夢鄉。

「⋯⋯怎麼可以⋯⋯老實⋯⋯告訴我⋯⋯」朴志效的聲音斷斷續續的傳進金多賢的耳中，她能感受到朴志效已經壓低了自己的聲音，可是她就站在忙內房外的走廊之中，那把大嗓子依然暢通無阻的進入金多賢的耳內。

深呼了一口氣，金多賢有點不爽，她真的很睏，就不可以走遠一點聊天嗎？她無可奈何的走下床，打開房門想叫對方降低聲浪，卻在看見門外的人時停下了動作。

走廊上站着朴志效及湊崎紗夏二人，朴志效微背着忙內房，金多賢能從她的側臉看出她認真的神情。站在她對面的湊崎紗夏低下頭，似乎在被說教。

「你在日本見了JACKSON偶巴對吧？你們怎麼這樣不小心？竟在頸中留下這麼明顯的印記？你記得多塗點遮瑕膏，別被經理人⋯⋯」朴志效還在碎碎唸，但金多賢已經無心再聽下去。她猛然的看向湊崎紗夏的脖子，果然看到在喉嚨附近有一顆極為明顯的紅點。她內心疑惑，印象中她昨晚看見那紅點是在她鎖骨下面的，怎麼現在會跑到了這麼明顯的位置來？

突然間，昨晚的記憶如潮水般湧進來。那甘醇的清酒、那香軟的懷抱，然後是熱烈的氣息、潮濕的甬道、嘶啞的低吟⋯⋯那些記憶讓金多賢心驚膽顫，腳一抖就將頭撞到門上。朴志效和湊崎紗夏聽到聲音，立刻轉頭看過來。

「啊，豆腐你終於起來了？都下午三點多了呢，我媽給了我一點小菜帶回來，你要吃嗎？」朴志效看見其中一位忙內，立刻收起剛才的話題，重新掛起微笑。

「呃⋯⋯我，我⋯⋯」金多賢腦內仍是一團糟，突然被兩人這般望着，她話都說不好了。最糟的是，她竟然看見站在朴志效身後的湊崎紗夏饒有興致地看着她，還不忘微笑着向她單眼，「我先去洗手間梳洗！」說罷，她便快步從二人身邊離開。

朴志效疑惑的看着她的背影，「她怎麼了呀？臉這麼紅，是生病了嗎？」

「誰知道呢⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏看着那背影，臉上的笑意一閃而過，「我去看看她吧。」

金多賢是覺得自己真是病了，冷冷的水滴不停在她臉上滑下，令她不自覺打了一個顫。宿醉後的視線依然天旋地轉，令她難受得很。加上腦內不斷有昨晚的片段重演，令她更覺頭痛。『自己怎麼會⋯⋯怎麼事情會變成這樣的呢？』強行遏制住想衝口而出的大叫，她再將水龍頭打開，將冷冷的凍水拍打在自己的臉上。

「敲敲敲⋯⋯」一陣敲門聲響起，心煩意亂的金多賢看了看門一眼，決定不予理會，繼續自己的動作。

「敲敲敲⋯⋯」重複的敲門聲，金多賢皺着眉，向門外大叫道：「誰？我在用洗手間，你去另外一個吧！」

「敲敲敲⋯⋯」對方仿彿沒聽見金多賢的說話般，耐心的再次敲上門，這令原本就心浮氣燥的金多賢更加惱怒，她猛的打開門，「我都說了⋯⋯」原本打算說出口的話立即洩了氣，她張了張嘴，下意識的想重新把門關上，不料對方卻快一步將手伸進門裡。

「啊⋯⋯」被門夾到的一刻，湊崎紗夏立即發出一聲痛苦的尖叫聲，金多賢立即鬆手，擔心地看着對方，卻又不知怎麼辦。

「昨晚的事就讓你這麼討厭我嗎？」湊崎紗夏按着自己受傷的手，一臉可憐的樣子看着金多賢。

她還未消化到昨晚發生的事，現在湊崎紗夏就這麼輕易的提起，金多賢口張了又閉上，根本不知該如何應答，最後只能呢喃一個「不」字。

知道金多賢是真的陷入了混亂之中，湊崎紗夏趁機鑽進了洗手間，把門重新關上後才冷靜的開口，「多賢呀⋯⋯」

金多賢不敢抬頭和她對視，只是看着地板哼出了一個「嗯？」

只聞對面的人輕輕的嘆了一口氣，然後開口道，「多賢呀，其實你不用那麼介意的，那只是酒後的一時糊塗罷了。你就當甚麼都沒發生過，只發了一場春夢不就好了？」

這麼赤裸的勸說，反而像硬生生逼金多賢接受昨晚發生過的事，她頹唐的坐在合上了蓋的座廁上，雙手蓋在臉上，苦惱之態盡現。最後她深呼吸了一口氣，只能哭笑不得的說：「該怎麼當作沒發生過呀？我以後該怎麼面對JACKSON偶巴呀？」說罷，她又將臉埋在手心之中，她現在真的很想大叫發洩一場。

「就自然的面對吧。」湊崎紗夏走到金多賢面前蹲下來，將她的雙手拉開，令對方看着自己，「多賢呀，沒甚麼大不了的，不會有第三個人知道這件事的。」

金多賢看着神態自如的湊崎紗夏，不解她為何可以這麼輕鬆的面對這件事，她都不內疚的嗎？自己一個單身人士都這麼苦惱，為甚麼她這個有男朋友的人反而一臉自然？「你都不覺得對不起JACKSON偶巴的嗎？」

只見湊崎紗夏快速的拋出一個問題去反問金多賢，「你喜歡我嗎？愛情的那種。」

面對突如其來的問題，金多賢只是呆愣的搖一搖頭，她和湊崎紗夏雖然親近，卻從未對她有過非份之想。甚至可以說，她以前從不覺得同性之間可以發展出這種關係來。想不到越是沒有防備，反而會鬧出這一齣。

「那不就對了？我想得很清楚了，你和我之間都沒有將心交付出來，昨晚只是出於人對性的本能而已。而且女孩和女孩之間，不就像平時自己有需要的時候會用手解決一樣嗎？每個女孩都總會有的，那總不能叫做出軌吧，對嗎？」

說到關於解決性需要的問題，金多賢的臉一下子又漲紅了。平常大姐們說這些話題的時候，她都總是不參與的，現在湊崎紗夏這麼大方的在她面前發表「偉論」，她自然是不習慣的。加上湊崎紗夏雖然說得像狡辯，卻又不無道理，所以金多賢一下子只好沉默下來。

知道自己已經將她說動了，湊崎紗夏重新站起來，留下最後一擊，「沒有靈魂的交流是沒有意義的。我和你依然是好朋友，我的心依舊屬於JACKSON，一切都沒有改變，好嗎？」

金多賢緩緩的抬頭看上去，看着那熟悉的微笑，終究還是遲疑的點了點頭。湊崎紗夏也不多留，只是慢慢的抬步離開洗手間。在門關上之前，她溫柔的向金多賢說，「我買了蜂蜜回來，對醒酒舒緩頭痛有幫助的，你待會去廚房拿來喝吧。」

再一下的單眼，門再次被關上，剩下金多賢一個，將所有東西沉澱。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

金多賢這幾天經常陷入自我催眠之中。

『普通朋友普通朋友普通朋友⋯⋯』盯着眼前飄逸着的短裙、那和英文字母S字一樣的身姿，金多賢只能失神地在腦中重複着這幾個字，去嘗試摒除心中的雜念。

「喔，大發！」突然孫彩瑛拍拍金多賢的手臂，後者才發覺自己原來已經盯着某人發呆了很久。她乾咳了一聲去掩飾自己的失態，但身邊的人根本毫無發現到，只是將手機拿到她面前，興奮的說，「感覺會成為名句呢！」

金多賢低頭，發現手機上顯示着的是推特上的一個發文，貼着今天金多賢和湊崎紗夏的VLIVE截圖，而說明是「今天的月色真美在日文有着表白的意思」云云⋯⋯

「甚麼會成為名句呀？」某人興奮的聲音從身後傳來，金多賢能感受到對方的頭就這樣倚在自己的肩上，呼出來的熱氣緩緩擦過她的耳朵。

「就是你今天說的那句呀，在飯們的反應中很好呢！都炸開了！」孫彩瑛沒有察覺任何異樣，只是改將手機遞給湊崎紗夏看。

湊崎紗夏的腦袋依舊緊貼着金多賢，她伸出手接過手機，兩人立即就形成了背後抱的姿勢。而前者似乎完全沒有離開好好站着的想法，只是一直維持着這姿勢去查看手機。金多賢的感官像是放大了好幾倍一樣，那對方呼出來的熱氣令她異常敏感，這極致的親密感令她有按着那逐漸發紅的耳朵離開的衝動，只是她知道自己這樣做的話會太奇怪，才努力按捺着這份不知名的煩燥。

「欸，真的嗎⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏依舊挨在金多賢的肩上查看着推特上的貼文，幸好經理人的出現將金多賢解救出來。

「孩子們，可以回去了。」聽到聲音，金多賢立即站起來，從湊崎紗夏及孫彩瑛身邊退開。冷靜下來後又怕自己的舉動太奇怪，所以回頭一看二人有沒有察覺到甚麼，只見湊崎紗夏饒有興緻的向她嫵媚一笑，「走吧。」然後便和她擦身而去。

被那一笑凍結了的金多賢得出一個結論：遠離酒精，遠離湊崎紗夏。

但這結論伴隨着一個奇怪的副作用：這段時間以來她倆都是最親密的好友，做甚麼都要一起，她既害怕湊崎紗夏的接近，卻又想念湊崎紗夏的陪伴。事實上，她亦不敢躲對方躲得太明顯，怕引起隊友們的注意，她每日都陷入一種無盡的自我掙扎之中，既想親近，卻要提醒自己下一秒便要離開。

「多賢呀，畢業粗卡喔。」畢業禮的那個清晨，除了自己早早起來準備之外，就只看見睡眼惺忪的湊崎紗夏站在自己房門邊作出恭賀。

說起來，還真的有種寂寞感。她明白因為演唱會的排練成員們都累透了，就連湊崎紗夏願意這麼早起來說一句祝賀她，都教她意外，卻還是忍不住流露出對她的依賴，「歐尼，你們真的不來嗎？」

「對不起呀多賢，但你知道的，演唱會的排練那些⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏為難的看着金多賢。

「好吧⋯⋯」她勉強一笑，然後便跟經理人偶巴們離開。她腦內盤算着該怎麼應對即將遇見的傳媒，如何解釋隊友們的缺席，之後又如何趕回排練之中。結果計劃好的事通通被隊友們帶來的驚喜打破。

許多事，的確是計劃趕不上變化。她想不到除了這個驚喜，在排練結束後回到宿舍，隊友們又為她舉行了一個小小的畢業派對。沒有奢華的裝飾佈置，只是幾人聚在一起的美食聊天，卻都令金多賢感動十分，也在盛情難卻之下，喝了兩杯俞定延和林娜璉遞過來的香檳。

結果，她還是沒能遠離酒精，也注定她沒能遠離湊崎紗夏。

夜宵吃完後，各人都三三倆倆的回房休息。唯獨金多賢，被湊崎紗夏悄悄的拉着睡衣衣角，示意跟她到地下室去。由於整日的驚喜，湊崎紗夏一直溫柔的陪伴，再加上酒精微醺下令金多賢卸下了心防，也就順從的跟了她下去。

二人坐在地下室一角，然後湊崎紗夏突然拿出一個小紙袋出來，「今天早上那瓶香水是我們一起選的啦，但我想了又想，還是覺得這種香氣比較適合你，所以又買了這瓶給你。多賢兒，畢業快樂喔！」

金多賢緩緩打開紙袋，那裡站着一瓶香水，她打開蓋子，嗅着那不知名的花香，心裡是滿滿的感動。香水旁還有一張小咭，由湊崎紗夏親筆寫着恭賀自己的祝福。她感動的看向湊崎紗夏，一切盡在不言中。

兩人四目交投，時間突然像暫停了一樣。然後湊崎紗夏的臉放大，再放大，到金多賢再次意識到時間的流動的時候，湊崎紗夏的唇已經貼了上來。

「你不要這麼看着我啦，我會以為⋯⋯」一吻結束，湊崎紗夏微微退開，那低啞的聲線不禁令金多賢心跳加速。

金多賢只能繼續呆呆的盯着那令她失神的美貌，「以為⋯⋯甚麼？」

湊崎紗夏也直直的看着金多賢的雙眼，「以為⋯⋯你想吃了我⋯⋯」也不等金多賢作出任何反應，湊崎紗夏的唇再次貼了上去，她忍不住挪開金多賢放在大腿上的禮物，取而代之的跨坐了上去。

也許是酒精的影響，也許是心理上的壓力，亦也許是身體上的壓力，當金多賢這麼看着她的時候，湊崎紗夏的腦內有一根弦突然就這麼斷了，多放縱一晚應該沒關係吧？

金多賢的手還抵在湊崎紗夏的大腿上下意識的想將她推開，但湊崎紗夏的熱吻卻令她的大腦變成一灘漿糊，後者像忍受不了般突然退開，然後將身上的睡衣褪去，她認真的看着金多賢，「如果你不想的話，我們就暫停，好嗎？」

也許是手上的觸感太過柔軟，也許是眼前的肌膚太過白花花令她頭眩，金多賢竟無法說出一個「不」字。

沒再浪費時間，湊崎紗夏再次貼了上來，金多賢的雙手像自己有意識般撫上了前面的肌膚。金多賢的唇也像有記憶般，慢慢的從對方的嘴，下移到她頸，她的鎖骨，她懷裡的鴻溝⋯⋯

金多賢輕輕的將湊崎紗夏放到地板上，慢慢的幫對方脫下餘下的衣物。對比起上次酒醉後的糊塗，這次金多賢是完全有意識地知道自己正在做甚麼，但當她完全褪去湊崎紗夏的衣物後，她竟有一種喝醉了的錯覺。

那飽滿的山峰，那光潔無暇的肌膚，那迷離卻有着致命吸引力的雙目，那大腿間等待採摘的鮮花⋯⋯直至今天，金多賢才清楚了解到湊崎紗夏有多完美。

那天晚上，香水、親吻、鮮花，這三樣成人禮禮物，金多賢全都得到了。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

之後的一段時間裡，金多賢都覺得自己像喝醉了酒。

明明是有意識的，但怎麼又摟住了這個人，為甚麼又獻上了熱吻，為甚麼又和她纏綿在一起？

她知道這一切都是不對的，但每當那個人接近自己時，意識就像喝醉了一樣，身體無力反抗，只能跟隨內心叫囂着的本能去走。

於是她們在累透的演唱會排練後、在試服裝的更衣室中、在夜深人靜的地下室裡，她們極盡纏綿之能事，她們耳鬢廝磨、翻雲覆雨。

金多賢能清楚記得，她們躺在宿舍的浴缸裡，被水浸得皮膚皺巴巴的手指，在接觸那鮮嫩的洞口時那獨特的觸感。湊崎紗夏一直隱忍着，到最後卻只能打開水龍頭，希望讓那潺潺的水聲掩蓋自己克制不住的聲音。

金多賢看着湊崎紗夏被花洒沾濕的頭髮零碎地貼在臉上，再一次刷新了她對「美麗」的定義。

但同時她又背負着強烈的背德感，就像一個害怕被大人發現自己偷喝了酒的小孩一樣。她開始不敢在人前和湊崎紗夏走得太近，她怕自己會控制不住，她怕二人的關係就會這樣露出馬腳。

不過在人後她卻沒有這樣的自制力，每當她們獨處時，她總會被湊崎紗夏的身體吸引。二人的手有意無意的觸碰、湊崎紗夏在她耳邊說話時傳來的熱氣、擁抱時所感受到的山峰⋯⋯特別是像金多賢這樣一個初嘗禁果後的新手，對着性事有着無限的好奇，她總是想開發湊崎紗夏更多的一面。

兩人都沒為這種關係作出一個詮釋，純粹的跟隨着自己的本能及一時的快感走。

就像喝酒一樣，你總以為自己不會喝醉，但一經沾上，卻再也停不下來。

直到KNOCK KNOCK的打歌期快結束的時候，九兔一如既往的回到公司練習室進行最後的事前練習，卻碰到了師兄團GOT7，就連許久不見的王嘉爾都在其中。

兩團習慣性的寒喧一番，王嘉爾亦慣性的走到金多賢面前，「YO，多賢，好久不見了，最近如何呀？」

看見來人，金多賢的呼吸突然一窒，卻不敢看他眼睛，只是戰戰兢兢的說了一聲「嗨」。幸好對方也沒察覺到她的異常，只是走到自己的女朋友身邊，假裝不熟稔的打了個眼色，權當打了招呼。

縱使兩團都心知肚明二人的關係，湊崎紗夏和王嘉爾也不敢太過親密。畢竟他們現在還在公司裡，有着大大小小的職員，偶爾亦有外來的客人來探訪。萬一被有心人經過看到他們親密在一起，怕是會走漏風聲。

雖然如此，但兩團人都很懂做人，無聲無息的組成幾個小圈子聊天，將二人單獨的排除在外，為同樣忙碌的二人爭取一點獨處時間。金多賢就站在其中一個小圈子中，卻無心聽當中的對話。眼睛不停的瞟向湊崎紗夏的方向，她能看見湊崎紗夏少女含春的笑容，被逗趣時會舉起粉拳輕打王嘉爾的肩膀，二人的對望中濔漫着一種甜蜜的默契。

當時金多賢突然在心裡感嘆了一句，『啊⋯⋯他們真的是一對呀⋯⋯』然後她扭過了頭，強迫自己投入到對話之中。

之後的一個多星期裡，金多賢和湊崎紗夏都沒有再做那越界的事。

其實之前她們二人也沒有哪方特別的主動或要求，有時候可能只是一個對視，就可以燃起兩人心中的那把火，然後默契地抱在一起，極盡纏綿。

也許是那內疚感終於侵蝕了金多賢，也許是湊崎紗夏再無那個需要，在這一個多星期裡，她們連親近一點的接觸都沒有，一切又變回以前一樣，甚至比之前更平靜如水。

KNOCK KNOCK打歌期結束，九兔迎來一段短暫難得的休息期。沒有緊迫的行程，她們多了許多時間留在宿舍裡玩遊戲。然後普通的電玩已經滿足不了她們，趁着管她們的朴志效回家休養，俞定延和林娜璉帶回了一瓶又一瓶的酒，開始以罰酒為前提的紅蔘GAME。

直到凌晨到來，滴酒不沾的周子瑜看見幾人都已經喝高了，就開始勸退眾人回房睡覺。經過一輪發酒瘋後，兩個忙內成功的趕眾人回房。金多賢搖搖晃晃的走到洗手間梳洗，完事後一打開門卻看見湊崎紗夏站在那裡。

「歐⋯⋯」連第二個字都還未發出聲，金多賢就連人帶字的被湊崎紗夏用唇堵回洗手間裡。金多賢還能品嘗到湊崎紗夏唇上的酒香，立即就醉倒在這溫柔鄉裡。

之前的愧疚感和背德感統統拋到腦後，金多賢只能感受到面前柔軟的身體。她熟練的脫去湊崎紗夏的上衣，唇由口中移動到耳後、脖子、鎖骨，直到到達湊崎紗夏的胸前，她的動作卻突然嘠然而止。

「多賢⋯⋯？」令人迷失的熱吻突然暫停，湊崎紗夏睜開眼，發現金多賢只是呆呆的看着她。

眼前那不深的紅印，令金多賢突然想起幾天前的深夜，她看見湊崎紗夏偷偷摸摸的離開宿舍。她當時沒有深想對方是要到哪裡去，現在那答案卻昭然若揭。

「怎麼了多賢？」耳邊傳來湊崎紗夏不解的聲音，那酒醉後的嘔吐感卻像延遲了一樣，到現在才想翻滾而出。

金多賢退開，用手扶額，「對，對不起歐尼，我頭有點痛，我們，我們還是不要繼續吧⋯⋯」她能感受到湊崎紗夏擔憂的視線，她卻不想理會。拾起剛才被她隨意扔在地上的上衣，金多賢將衣服遞給湊崎紗夏，然後不等對方說些甚麼，便開門離開了洗手間。

蹣跚地步回自己房間，金多賢頭眩、嘔心，難受的感覺一湧而上。她虛弱的躺回床上，突然明白了一個道理。

無論你以為有多親密，但屬於別人的東西，終究不是你的。

酒精在她大腦發揮作用，令她視線內的一切都像被水霧覆蓋了一樣，難受得很。她發現，她真的是一點都不能沾上這酒癮。

因為酒精帶來的，除了隨酒醉而來的興奮感，還有那宿醉後的疼痛感。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

一覺醒來，金多賢在混沌的情況下想到的第一件事就是「戒酒」。

她半坐起來，能聽到成員們在客廳裡說話聊天時的歡笑聲，特別是湊崎紗夏的高頻率笑聲，為她的頭顱帶來一陣刺痛。

『啊⋯⋯湊崎紗夏⋯⋯』揉了揉酸痛的太陽穴，金多賢再次想起昨晚發生過的事，一聲嗟嘆再次從她口中傳出。

她不想定義昨晚感受到的苦澀，不想思考她們二人的關係。她只知道這樣是錯的，她不應該繼續下去。或者應該說她一早就知道她們所做的事情是錯的，只是她一再被眼前的歡愉蒙蔽了雙眼，但她心裡面知道，終有一天會東窗事發。她不想等待那一天的到來，因為那時就已經太遲了。

所以戒掉吧，特別是那名為湊崎紗夏的酒精。

下定決心的金多賢從那天起便避免和湊崎紗夏有過多的接觸，除了必須的場合外，金多賢都選擇不接近湊崎紗夏。私下的二人獨處更是必然要阻止的，金多賢總會找不同的藉口來逃避那些機會。一開始金多賢還可以看見湊崎紗夏有意接近她，或是想找機會二人談談，但到後來便看見對方連這些都放棄了。

金多賢一直都知道湊崎紗夏其實是一個很聰明的人，大概是看到她閃避的態度，所以也聰明的選擇不再談及這個話題吧，二人也沒再繼續進行那個秘密。金多賢鬆了一口氣，但同時亦有一陣苦澀在心腔蔓延。

不過她想這也是正常的，從來都是人想去喝酒，而不是酒想人去喝它，不是嗎？

日子無聲無息地過去，直至她們上機飛到瑞士前那一刻，她們兩個都沒有好好真正的說上話。金多賢在飛機上從洗手間內出來，發現湊崎紗夏正站在外面等着使用，她一愣，立即想閃身將空間讓出來，豈料湊崎紗夏卻拉住了她。

「多賢呀⋯⋯」金多賢看向四週，發現成員們和經理人們都在睡覺或是聚精會神地看着電影，一個人都沒有發現這邊，她有些緊張，不知道湊崎紗夏叫住她是為了甚麼。

只是湊崎紗夏沒有等她回應自己，就撫上了她的臉龐，「你最近消瘦了許多，如果有甚麼煩心事，可以跟我們說的，我們是隊友來的，不是嗎？」

出乎意料的關心說話，讓金多賢鼻子一酸，差點就哭了出來。她看向湊崎紗夏，發現對方關心的神情沒有一絲虛假，她只好強撐起一個笑容，「我沒事的，歐尼，不用擔心。」

「有甚麼跟我們說，好嗎？我們都會在你身邊的。」湊崎紗夏放下擺在金多賢臉上的手，改成伸手將自己的頭髮撓到耳後，示意自己隨時洗耳恭聽。

被她這個可愛的舉動感染，金多賢久違地真心笑了出來，「好啦，我知道了。」

此時有一名空中乘務員經過，為了避免擋路，二人便中止了對話。回到座位上的金多賢，那笑容才漸漸的褪去。剛才湊崎紗夏的話語在她腦內盤旋，她認真的想了一下，她們到底有多久沒有好好說上話？為甚麼理應是一家人的她們，卻要這麼的漸行漸遠？

事實上一直以來的躲避都令她心身疲倦，所以那番關心的言論一出，才會像一股暖流般直達金多賢的心底。有時候她也會在想，她要避開湊崎紗夏直到甚麼時候，難道要一輩子都對她避之則吉嗎？如果非要說的話，這一個月以來不就證明了二人其實可以停止那種關係嗎？既然湊崎紗夏也沒有再提，她是否也可以放鬆一下，重新和湊崎紗夏發展正常親密的隊友情誼？

想了一程機的金多賢，決定以這次瑞士之旅作一個開端，重新與湊崎紗夏建立起正常的隊友關係，不再胡思亂想，不再你閃我避。湊崎紗夏似乎亦非常歡迎她這暗裡的轉變，以一貫幽默發瘋的方式和她相處。這種無差別的對待方式，令金多賢鬆了一口氣，因為這才是正常。

雙方的相處方式令金多賢覺得她們就像回到了以前，她們一起開玩笑、一起發瘋，其實她們之間可以這麼簡單的，不是嗎？縱使金多賢有點害怕晚上要和湊崎紗夏同房的安排，但她選擇相信自己的自控能力，而且湊崎紗夏也像失憶了般，再沒提及過那些晚上，亦再沒有那種暗示，所以金多賢選擇了順從這種安排，她知道她總要克服這種恐懼的。

大概她們真的可以平安無事的渡過這個晚上，如果她們沒有在便利店回來後，在電梯打開時撞見那對在擁吻的情侶的話。又或許如果那男士沒有在反應到電梯門已經打開後，才急忙的將手從女方的裙擺裡抽出來，金多賢的臉不會那麼紅，尷尬得不懂得怎麼反應。直到那對情侶越過她們離開後，湊崎紗夏才拉過還愣在原地的金多賢進到電梯裡。

「真不愧是外國呢，哈哈。」湊崎紗夏開聲打算化解這種尷尬的氣氛，金多賢不懂怎麼回應，只好跟着乾笑了兩聲，結果氣氛反而越來越尷尬。

兩人紅着臉回到了房間，意識到氣氛的不對路，金多賢決定早早梳洗躺到自己的床上。豈料關燈後沒有十分鐘，她就聽到湊崎紗夏的聲音，「多賢，我可以和你一起睡嗎？」

金多賢的心一沉，決定裝睡不理她，但湊崎紗夏卻自顧自的爬上了她的床。心跳不斷加快，金多賢還在努力着假裝下去，湊崎紗夏的手卻從後一路由她短袖睡衣下露出的手臂，慢慢輕撫到她的手心。那若有若無的觸感令金多賢不禁一顫，知道假裝不下去了，她只好開聲抗議，「歐尼⋯⋯」

「嗯？」像鼻音一般的聲音格外性感，金多賢吞嚥口水，閉上眼努力摒除雜念。「不要⋯⋯」還未等她說完，湊崎紗夏已開口打斷了她，「你不轉過身來，我聽不見你說甚麼。」伴隨着那輕柔的聲線的，還有立即貼上來的柔軟，金多賢知道她不會輕易善罷甘休，只好吸一口氣轉身過去。

但她甫轉過身來，就被那雙魅惑的雙眼吸引着，幾乎連呼吸都忘記了。那輕笑着的臉容有着非一般的吸引力，當她不斷迎上來的時候，金多賢甚至忘記了後退。

「多賢兒⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏慢慢撫上金多賢的臉，金多賢閉上眼想擺脫這像咒語般的聲線，卻被對方以為是綠燈的訊號。還未等她張開眼，湊崎紗夏的唇已經貼了上來。一切反抗的力量都化成了水，慢慢被對方抽走。

這時候金多賢才發覺湊崎紗夏根本不是酒。

湊崎紗夏是一種毒品。

一經沾上，就注定只能沉淪。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

「歐尼⋯⋯歐尼！快醒醒！我們快到了。」朦朧中感受到有人在搖她的肩膀，幾經掙扎，金多賢終於掙開了雙眼。

模模糊糊的看向周圍，發現自己正坐在保姆車內，她扭頭看一看窗外的景物，發現她們已經差不多到達電視台，便緩緩坐直了身子，深深的打了一個呵欠才開始準備整理儀容。看見她這個樣子，坐她旁邊叫她起來的孫彩瑛不禁失笑，「歐尼，有這麼累嗎？你昨天晚上明明是最早睡的那個欸。」

金多賢睡眼惺忪的看過去，想反駁的說話剛到嘴邊又吞了下去，「唉，算了，你不會明白的了⋯⋯」以為她只是被吵醒後不滿所以故作深沉，孫彩瑛也沒有追問下去，只是一笑置之。

下車以後進了電視台，九人便直接進到了升降機前往她們被安排的待機室的所在地。金多賢站在最角落的位置，挨着牆壁打算爭取時間再閉目養神一下，耳邊卻盡是幾人吱吱喳喳討論着誰最適合紫紅色的指甲油的聲音。

突然，金多賢感覺到自己的手被拿起，她一張開眼便看見某罪魁禍首興緻勃勃的說着，「照我看咱們多賢挺適合紫紅色的，再加上一點點綴應該會很好看。」說到這，湊崎紗夏興奮地看向她，「我今晚幫你弄好嗎？」

金多賢敷衍地「嗯」了一聲，便又重新合上了眼睛。湊崎紗夏亦沒有在意，只是放下她的手繼續和林娜璉她們七嘴八舌地討論着最新的美甲潮流。直至電梯到達了，眾人魚貫而出，金多賢經過湊崎紗夏的時候，只是輕輕地在她耳邊拋下一句，「歐尼你不怕自己會中毒或受傷的話，就幫我弄美甲吧。」

聽到這句說話的湊崎紗夏腳步一頓，便看見金多賢輕笑着越她而去。立刻便了解到這句說話的含意，微微臉紅的她快步追上對方，輕拍了後者一下，「說甚麼呢你這孩子！」

她們從瑞士回來之後，又再次開始起那種不可告人的關係。有多少次金多賢在深宵中被吵醒，就是為了緩解湊崎紗夏急切的需要。然後不知道從甚麼時候，金多賢亦再不忌諱這個話題。大概是意識到她根本無法掙脫湊崎紗夏的「魔爪」，她接受這個「命運」之餘，甚至學懂了和湊崎紗夏開這方面的玩笑。當對一切都開始麻木了，就自然學懂了該如何苦中作樂，不是嗎？

就正如金多賢在預錄後補眠完畢，到洗手間方便後洗手時突然感受到有人趴在她身上，她也變得不再慌張。湊崎紗夏誘惑的雙唇危險地靠近金多賢的耳邊，「我們的小睡蟲多賢終於睡醒了嗎？」

呼呼的熱氣不斷吹進她耳內，但金多賢還是強自鎮定地擦着手，「歐尼，是誰令我這麼累的？」

「那今天晚上要我補償你嗎？」湊崎紗夏扳過金多賢的身體，下身緊緊的貼着她，勾人的雙眸則玩味地盯着金多賢的眼睛。

金多賢想笑，所謂的補償還不是要她體力勞動嗎？但還未等她拒絕，洗手間的門卻突然被推開，湊崎紗夏立即從金多賢的身體退開。

來人錯愕地看着兩人，一秒後才反應過來，「多賢歐尼，SANA前輩⋯⋯」

「秀敏⋯⋯」看見是認識的人，金多賢立即揚起了微笑，對這位許久未見的妹妹打招呼，湊崎紗夏則是微笑點點頭向對方示意。

看見金多賢的李秀敏明顯很高興，逕直的就走到金多賢面前擁抱她。金多賢也不驚訝，只是笑着的回抱她，二人分開後隨即寒暄起來。

被冷落在一旁的湊崎紗夏有點尷尬，便只好扯一扯金多賢的衣尾來取得她的注意，「我先回去了。」

「啊，好吧。」金多賢只是微微一笑點頭，然後便又繼續和李秀敏聊天。湊崎紗夏臨離開洗手間前再深深的看了二人一眼，但金多賢依然毫無反應，她便頭也不回地離開了。

直至洗手間的門完全合上了，李秀敏臉上的笑容才漸漸褪去，變得有點欲言又止地看着金多賢，「歐尼⋯⋯你們剛才⋯⋯」

「啊，你都知道SANA歐尼就是這樣的，動不動就愛抱着人。」即使對方不說下去，金多賢也知道剛才她們的動作有多曖昧，所以立刻故作輕鬆地解釋。

李秀敏抿唇，似乎內心掙扎了一番，「所以那也是我較早前看見她和JACKSON前輩在走廊暗角裡拉拉扯扯的原因嗎⋯⋯」

細弱如蚊的聲線，卻令金多賢的心咯噔一聲，她強擠起笑容，「對呀⋯⋯她每當見到熟悉的人就是這樣子的了⋯⋯但是秀敏呀，你都知道在我們這個圈裡這些事情有多敏感的，所以⋯⋯」

了解到金多賢想說甚麼，李秀敏只是輕輕地牽起她的手，「歐尼，我是怎樣的人，你還不清楚嗎？」

對的，她們認識這麼久，金多賢早就深知李秀敏不是那種會搬弄是非的女孩子，她鬆了一口氣後回握對方的手，「我當然知道⋯⋯謝謝你，秀敏⋯⋯」

「倒是歐尼⋯⋯有甚麼你都可以跟我說的，好嗎？」一個小自己三歲的妹妹一臉擔憂的看着自己，金多賢頓時覺得自己失敗透了。

習慣性的揚起一個笑容，金多賢伸手輕撫對方的頭，「我知道啦，你也是，進了翰林之後有人欺負你嗎？」

沒有被她輕鬆的語氣帶走，李秀敏只是按着金多賢在她頭上的手，依然一臉哀傷的看着她，「我是說真的，歐尼⋯⋯」

也許是對方的眼內太過悲切，金多賢竟突然覺得自己某些一直埋藏着的情感快要破土而出。她輕輕的點了點頭，然後便感受到對方再次衝進了自己懷裡。

「歐尼你知道嗎，你值得更好的⋯⋯」仿彿是要為她宣洩她不敢顯示的悲傷一樣，懷內的人的聲音竟然有多少哽咽，金多賢卻不知該如何回話。

她不知道自己值不值得更好，又或是甚麼是更好。她只知道很多時候，身和心根本就不由己。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

有時候，金多賢也分不清自己是身不由己，還是不想自己的心由己。大概很早的時候，她就把自己的心丟了，也讓自己的意識丟了，只剩下一副軀殻去順從命運的安排。

所以回到宿舍後湊崎紗夏再次拉她進入浴室時，她沒有反抗。

這不是她們第一次共浴，金多賢自然知道接下來會發生甚麼事，但當湊崎紗夏赤祼的身體貼上她後背的時候，她還是不禁輕輕的倒吸一口氣。「歐尼，不好好洗澡幹甚麼呢？」

「我說過要補償你的呀。」天真的語氣，湊崎紗夏將頭擱在金多賢的肩上，手卻危險的在後者的下腹部浮遊。

從花洒出來的熱水還在源源不絕的打在金多賢身上，但被觸摸的腹部卻有雞皮疙瘩站了起來。她伸手捉住湊崎紗夏的手，然後轉過身去面對那故意惡作劇的人，「你要怎麼補償我？」

湊崎紗夏再次貼近，前胸的碰撞令兩人的呼吸都突然一亂，她摟着金多賢的腰，「我幫你洗澡，讓你消除疲勞好了。」

金多賢轉頭向另一邊，嘗試為兩人拉開一點距離，「歐尼，我這麼大的人懂得自己洗了。」

但湊崎紗夏沒有讓她得逞，在她腰上的手一緊，兩人又變回緊貼着的狀態，「但我幫你洗會洗得更乾淨的。」

感覺到湊崎紗夏的手逐漸向自己的屁股伸去，金多賢在心裡權衡了一下，決定先發制人的把湊崎紗夏推到牆邊，然後狠狠的吻了上去。她的手直接撫上對方的洞口，有一下沒一下的挑逗着湊崎紗夏的敏感點，令對方原本還想作惡的手改為提起來掛在金多賢的後頸上，來支撐着逐漸因為腿軟而站不住的自己。

激烈的一吻因為需要氧氣而結束，但金多賢的手還在活動着，令湊崎紗夏嬌喘連連，「多，多賢兒，你太狡猾了⋯⋯」

將空閒的另一隻手伸去揉捏着胸前的柔軟，金多賢在她耳邊輕聲的噴着熱氣，「我以為你挺喜歡這種狡猾的。」說完，她看了一眼湊崎紗夏享受的表情，然後便蹲了下去，準備帶給後者更多的刺激。

當舌頭接觸到泉口的那一瞬間，湊崎紗夏差一點便大聲叫了出來，她慌忙用手蓋着自己的口，好把聲音堵回去。憑她身軀的一顫，金多賢便知道她是十分享受這種快意的，便直接將自己的舌頭伸進去，進一步的將湊崎紗夏的意識攪斷。

沒有了金多賢的支撐，湊崎紗夏的雙腿只能抖動着，手抓着牆壁，奮力不讓自己滑下去。但當金多賢加速之後，她能感受到自己的腿更加的不聽使喚，「多，多賢！不⋯⋯不行了！」

那帶點鹹澀的液體不斷溢出，金多賢把舌抽回來，湊崎紗夏便直接的滑下去，跪坐在浴缸上。前者將臉放在花洒之下，將沾在臉上的汁液洗去。

還在喘着氣的湊崎紗夏把頭挨在金多賢的身上，雙手無力的舉着，似乎是要金多賢注意她。金多賢蹲下去，「怎麼了？要站起來嗎，還是還想要？」她開玩笑般將手伸到對方還在敏感着的跨下。

湊崎紗夏沒力的輕拍了金多賢一下，然後便摟住了也陪她一起跪坐着的金多賢，「你怎麼這樣⋯⋯我都說了要由我來補償你的呀。」

金多賢伸手整理着湊崎紗夏因為被水沾濕而亂掉的秀髮，「這不是一樣的嗎？你還想怎麼補償我？」

享受着金多賢的溫柔，湊崎紗夏將臉埋在對方的頸上，然後輕輕的印上一個又一個的碎吻，「不一樣的⋯⋯」

金多賢有些敏感的想逃離頸上對方噴出來的熱氣，「歐，歐尼？」

只是對方沒有回話，而是直接的吻上金多賢，一手緊了緊二人的擁抱，另一隻手則輕柔的撫上了金多賢的胸。

這不是湊崎紗夏第一次觸摸她。事實上，每次湊崎紗夏撫摸她的時候，動作都特別溫柔，所以金多賢沒有驚詫的退開，而是靜靜的享受這片刻的溫柔。

只是當湊崎紗夏的手逐漸下移到那片小森林時，金多賢還是立刻的中止了這一吻，快速的抓住對方的手。「歐尼⋯⋯」

被抓住的手沒有移動，湊崎紗夏只是以撒嬌的神情看着金多賢，「多賢兒，就讓我補償你，好不好⋯⋯」

大概平常的金多賢看到湊崎紗夏這小狗般的眼神，她就會心軟的答應她所有要求。但是這次她卻像鐵下了心般將頭轉過去，「歐尼，我說過的⋯⋯」

湊崎紗夏盯着金多賢轉開的臉，良久才抿了唇開口，「啊⋯⋯也對的，你跟我不一樣，只想將身體交給一個你喜歡的，她又喜歡你的人嘛⋯⋯強逼了你，是我不好。」湊崎紗夏把自己的手抽回來，語氣也跟着冷了下來。

金多賢沒有回話，只是繼續的低下頭看着地板。她能感受到湊崎紗夏的注視，卻固執的沒有將頭扭回來，似乎就是在默認對方的說話。

兩人對峙了好久，湊崎紗夏才氣沖沖的站了起來，踏出浴缸胡亂的擦了一下身子，便穿上自己的衣服離開，「祝你早點找到你的真命天子。」

金多賢全程一直都不哼一聲，直至湊崎紗夏掉下冷冰冰的話語和關門聲，完全消失在門後，她才將頭埋在膝間，一陣苦澀的滋味不斷在她胸腔蔓延。

湊崎紗夏獻出了自己的身體，但那心卻從來不屬於金多賢。

金多賢沒有將身體交付出去，但自己的心卻早已屬於湊崎紗夏了。

當心不能由己的時候，大概自己的身體就是她最後能堅持的底線和尊嚴。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

宿舍裡充滿湊崎紗夏的歡笑聲，但那不是屬於金多賢的。

「歐尼，要吃杯麵嗎？」孫彩瑛從自己的上鋪爬下來，向坐在床上發呆的金多賢問道。

「嗯？不用了⋯⋯」金多賢淡笑搖搖頭，拒絕了孫彩瑛。

只見自己床前的那道人影還沒有離開，金多賢抬頭，發現孫彩瑛正一臉擔憂的看着自己，「怎麼了嗎？」

「歐尼⋯⋯你沒事吧？你最近吃得越來越少了，是發生了甚麼了嗎？」

金多賢還是微笑，「我不是說了最近是在減肥嗎？」

孫彩瑛知道金多賢喜歡笑，但有時她卻覺得，對方笑着的時候更令她憂心。但她同樣知道，有些事情如果金多賢不願意說的話，怎麼撬她的口也不會開的，「好吧⋯⋯但你別減得太兇了。」

點點頭示意自己聽到了，金多賢便看見孫彩瑛輕嘆了一口氣後離開了她們的房間。她打開門的一剎，清𥇦的笑聲直入金多賢的雙耳，「哈哈哈⋯⋯俞定延你別跑！」

門合上，房間再次回歸平靜，那人的笑聲卻還是不重不輕地傳入金多賢的耳中，她躺了下來，疲倦地閉上了眼睛。

距離上次在浴室的「爭執」過了一個星期，湊崎紗夏亦和她冷戰了一個星期，金多賢知道，這是對方對她的「懲罰」。捲了被子把自己的頭也蓋上，金多賢想快點睡着，好讓她拋棄腦袋裡那些亂七八糟的記憶。

突然一下訊息提示音響起，金多賢只好褪下一些被子，將放在枕頭邊上的手機拿起來。

"歐尼，你真的不出來嗎？你明天不是沒有行程嗎？"

望着短訊的內容，她想起上次李秀敏在洗手間裡和她說的那句「有甚麼你都可以跟我說的」。她合上眼睛，想掩埋自己那絲脆弱。有許多事情屈在心裡，說不得，也不知道該怎麼說，結果便一層一層的堆積在自己心上，壓得傷痕纍纍。

金多賢再次睜開眼睛，改變了原本的決定。她下了床，打開衣櫃隨意的選了一件衛衣，套上了便走出房間。

「志效歐尼，我出去一下喔。」沒有理會眾人的視線，金多賢拋下了一句便徑直的走去玄關找鞋子。

「這麼晚才出去？你不是交了男友沒告訴我們吧？」林娜璉跟着到了玄關外，一臉奸笑的看着金多賢。

後者轉過身來，餘光督了一下客廳上的人，果然那人完全不在乎地在玩手機，金多賢微微一笑，「是女的啦。」說完便開門離開。

「欸金多賢你別去太晚了喔，別忘了我們明天還要練習的呀！」朴志效急急的追過去，只見金多賢的背影，和一臉茫然的林娜璉，「她是說只是女呀，還是交的是一名女朋友呀？」朴志效反了她一個白眼，無疑是說她問了一個白癡問題，但這低智的問題卻令客廳中的某人的心緊了一緊。

初夏的首爾，晚上還有絲絲涼意，金多賢快步的越過幾條大街，鑽進了一條小巷裡的咖啡室。在深夜裡仍在這裡流連的只剩下三三兩兩的客人，有的在看書，有的則埋頭在電腦中趕計劃，咖啡室內只有柔和的抒情曲在流動。

儘管如此，金多賢還是把頭上的帽子壓了壓，她慢慢的走進咖啡室的角落，終於在一個背對門口的卡座裡找到了李秀敏。

金多賢坐到了那人身旁，看着李秀敏的表情變化，由疑惑，到喜悅再到擔憂，「歐尼⋯⋯怎麼幾天不見你好像又瘦了呢？」

「哪有這麼誇張⋯⋯你有幫我叫熱可可嗎？」金多賢嘗試輕描淡寫的將這個話題帶走。

對方把還在冒着煙的熱可可推到金多賢面前，卻沒有放下這個話題，「歐尼，你有事可以跟我說的⋯⋯」

不是不想說，而是從來都不知道該怎麼說出口，金多賢拿起杯旁的勻子，無意識地攪拌着那熱可可，原本完好無缺的心形拉花就這麼變成一團泡沫，她卻還是一個字都說不出來。

「歐尼⋯⋯」李秀敏按着那攪拌着的手，擔憂的雙眼染上了一點淚光，她直直地望着金多賢，令後者想努力維持的偽裝再也堅持不下來。

算了吧，今天晚上跑出來，不就是希望壓在心口的那些東西可以有一個出口嗎？金多賢啞着聲音，緩緩地開口，卻不敢再望向那人，「我想你也猜到了，我有一個喜歡的人⋯⋯」

沒甚起伏的聲線，金多賢逐點逐點的將那不敢告人的感情宣之於口。她沒有提及過湊崎紗夏的名字，甚至沒有講過二人發生過關係，就把那段經歷，講成一段再尋常不過的求而不得的暗戀故事。但當她說着對方怎樣撩撥她，卻又永遠都不屬於她的時候，苦澀的滋味不斷在她心腔蔓延。

「歐尼，你就沒想過擺脫她嗎？」故事結束，李秀敏輕抱着那個頹唐的人，悄悄地開口問道。

想，怎麼會不想呢？只是這又談何容易呢？金多賢只是苦笑，沒有將這個想法說出口。

李秀敏緊了緊這個懷抱，「歐尼，我知道這不容易，你也沒法完全將這個人從你生命中剔除，但你別再被她牽着鼻子走了，你的人生是屬於你的，你的心，也應該是屬於你的。」

「我的心，真的可以是屬於我的嗎？」金多賢茫然地看着對方。

「歐尼，這過程或者不容易，但我會陪着你的。」

金多賢沒有回話，卻終於流下了那忍了許久的淚水。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

李秀敏終究還是跟金多賢告白了，但金多賢沒有接受。

心裡有人是真的，但更大的原因是李秀敏太小了，她不想對方就這樣被拉扯入自己混亂的漩渦。

但那晚的傾訴，還是說進了她心裡。意識到自己還可以逃走，金多賢下定了決心，她不要再被湊崎紗夏左右了，她要拿回自己的心的主導權。

所以她不再賴在宿舍了，每當有時間，她約人、赴約，努力的擴大自己的交友圈子，為的就是想尋找一個人，可以將她帶離名為湊崎紗夏的深淵。

有時候她甚至在想，只要她的心不再屬於湊崎紗夏，送給任何人都可以。只要，不是湊崎紗夏就好了⋯⋯

"我會在朋友家中過夜，我今天晚上不回來宿舍喔"

"多賢歐尼你也不回來嗎？ 宿舍不是只剩下我了嗎？ TT"

「在看甚麼呢？」聽到身後的聲音，湊崎紗夏立即將手機鎖屏。「沒甚麼，就看看經理人偶巴在群裡說甚麼而已。」

「不是說明天沒行程嗎？」王嘉爾雙手收緊，將面前的人緊緊擁在懷裡。

「對呀，原來只是一些閒聊而已。」湊崎紗夏把手機放好，隨意的應答着。

「即是⋯⋯你明天會有多點時間陪伴我吧？」王嘉爾再貼緊一些，說話時呼出來的熱氣在湊崎紗夏的耳上傳開來。她捉住對方有些不安份的手，打了一個呵欠有點敷衍的回答道：「嗯⋯⋯我累了，早點睡吧。」

王嘉爾也沒有勉強，只是輕輕抬起身來輕吻了湊崎紗夏的臉頰，然後便回到原本的背後抱位置，逐漸墮入夢鄉。

待感覺到身後的呼吸變得平穩的時候，湊崎紗夏重新睜開雙眼，看着黑暗發呆。她有些不知道自己為甚麼身處在這裡，有些不習慣被人摟住。

明明是最親密的戀人，但兩人異常繁忙的工作令大家聚少離多，一個月之中可能都見不上一面。但就算兩人都找到時間出來那又如何？每一次都是見面、歡愛，然後重複着那幾句思念、那幾句慨嘆，然後再次道別。

有時候她會覺得這只是一場例行公事。甚至曾經最喜歡的懷抱，她現在竟覺得那男人特有的一身肌肉，反而硌得她整個人都不舒服，湊崎紗夏突然想起某人柔軟的懷抱。

重新打開手機，盯着聊天室裡那個訊息。湊崎紗夏感覺到，金多賢正在疏離她。不同於上次整個人都在躲避她，這次金多賢雖然還是會正常地和她交談，甚至不抗拒她一些親密的動作，但她整個人都瀰漫着一種疏離的感覺。

不想再去多想，湊崎紗夏乾脆的鎖了屏，努力尋求那不見蹤影的睡意。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

「為TWICE的日本出道SHOWCASE圓滿舉行，乾杯！」酒店餐廳包廂裡的歡呼聲此起彼落，每個人都開懷暢飲，周遭充滿着一種愉快的情緒。

日本出道的首場演出順利舉行，令TWICE的每一個成員都鬆了口氣。特別是對三位日本成員來說，更是有着一種特別的意義。但是湊崎紗夏在這派對裡沒有特別興奮，反而只是坐在一邊，微笑着看着面前開心的眾人。

「怎麼了嗎？自己一個坐在這裡⋯⋯」聽到突然響起的聲音，湊崎紗夏有點詫異地抬頭，有些驚訝平井桃沒有只顧着吃飯，而是跑到自己身邊。

湊崎紗夏輕輕搖頭，「就是，今天有點神奇，我還記得我們第一次坐上飛機去首爾的情形呢，然後突然間我們又回到了日本了，心裡有好多情緒，然後有些累而已。」

「啊⋯⋯我懂⋯⋯」平井桃輕笑着點頭，她明白那些情緒是甚麼，因為她也是一樣的。

「對吧⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏微笑，然後輕呷了一下酒。兩個人一時之間都像沉醉在那些情緒裡面，沒有說話。

突然間平井桃扭頭，「你真的，沒甚麼嗎？」

「MOMO，你想說甚麼？」看着好友欲言又止的樣子，湊崎紗夏終於察覺到對方的奇怪。

「我聽說了⋯⋯你和JACKSON偶巴分手了吧？是發生了甚麼嗎？你還好吧？」

湊崎紗夏看着平井桃一臉擔心的樣子，終於明白了為甚麼對方竟會拋棄美食來關心她。和王嘉爾分手一事，她沒有和任何人講，一來是沒有適當的時機，二來是他們日常都已經是不常見面，講還是不講，都沒有甚麼區別。「你是怎麼知道的？」

「呃⋯⋯就是，娜璉歐尼從在范偶巴那邊聽到點消息，然後跑來問我怎麼回事⋯⋯」平井桃越說越小聲，似乎怕湊崎紗夏會責怪她多管閒事。

後者只是想知道這消息是怎麼傳開來的，並沒有怪責她的意思，反正都是自己人，也沒甚麼好隱瞞的。湊崎紗夏微笑地搖搖頭，「沒甚麼，就是感覺沒有意義了⋯⋯ 他忙，我又忙，連時常見面交流都做不了，交往又有甚麼意義？」

其實平井桃也感覺到，以前湊崎紗夏約會完回來，總是容光煥發；但近來看見她從約會回來，仿彿只是去了便利店一趟那樣平常，有時候在便利店買到好吃的她還表現得更興奮呢。但她還是怕湊崎紗夏只是逞強，「你真的沒事嗎？」

湊崎紗夏沒好氣的笑了一笑，「我就說沒事呀，你怎麼不相信呢？」她拿起自己的酒杯，用力的哼了平井桃的杯子，「今天是開心的日子，我們別說這些有的沒的了，還是好好慶祝吧！」說完便將自己杯中的酒一飲而盡。

誠如湊崎紗夏所說，這之後她便雀躍起來開懷暢飲，雖然因為明天還有工作令她們不能徹夜狂歡，但她們離開餐廳上自己房間的時候，湊崎紗夏還是有點醉意。

她其實只是蹲下來花了點時間綁鞋帶，但這時她才發覺原來金多賢也從大隊中墮後了，她是和某人在聊電話。像是察覺了湊崎紗夏在看着她，金多賢向她點點頭示意，然後便快步走向自己的房間。也許是那溫聲軟語太令人懷念，也許是她聊電話時發出的笑意太過於刺眼，湊崎紗夏沒有多想，便跟着她到了她的房間，在她準備關門時伸手擋住了她的動作。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

「歐尼？」金多賢錯愕地看着面前的人。湊崎紗夏沒有說話，只是一瞬不瞬的看着她。金多賢沒有辦法，只好向電話另一邊的那人說，「有點事，我稍後再打給你吧。」

看到她掛上了電話，湊崎紗夏逐漸露出笑容，「多賢呀⋯⋯」

「怎麼了嗎，歐尼？」金多賢有點戒備地看着眼前的人，卻冷不提防她踏進自己的私人空間。她後退一步，「你是喝醉了嗎？」

湊崎紗夏沒有回答，只是繼續走近金多賢，口中重複地叫着對方的名字。門被合上，終於她將雙手掛上了金多賢的脖後。

「歐尼，別鬧了，MINA歐尼很快便會回來⋯⋯」金多賢繼續退後，想和她保持安全距離。

「她可以和志效睡呀。」沒有讓對方逃走，湊崎紗夏緊緊的貼了上去。

「但⋯⋯」還未等金多賢拒絕的話語說出口，湊崎紗夏的唇便堵了過去。

金多賢很想抵抗，卻對湊崎紗夏的吻沒有免疫力。她不自覺的把手放在對方的腰上，這時她才發現，她其實很想念這個人。這段時間的努力仿彿是無用功一樣，她狠狠地吻回去。

突然響起的門鈴聲像是一種警號一樣，將金多賢的理智迅速拉了回來。她努力推開不知甚麼時候將她壓在床上的人，「歐尼⋯⋯」

由於金多賢那下意識的動作太過用力，令酒醉的湊崎紗夏整個人被推了下床。她坐在地下不可思議地看着金多賢，後者只能尷尬地逃避她的眼神，「抱歉，我⋯⋯ 我先去開門。」

金多賢逃似的離開那張床，然後小跑到房門，一打開果然看見是同房的名井南回來了。

「啊，多賢抱歉，我忘帶⋯⋯」名井南的話說到一半，突然看見湊崎紗夏走過來金多賢身後，把名井南的行李袋整個猛塞到她身上，「MITANG，我有點要事要和多賢說，拜託你今晚到志效房間睡了。」

伴隨着名井南疑惑的「欸」，還有說完話便立即閉上的關門聲。金多賢震驚的看着身後的人，「歐尼，你搞甚麼？」

金多賢還想打開門解釋一番，但湊崎紗夏已經橫蠻的把人拉離玄關的區域。金多賢試着掙開，但酒醉的湊崎紗夏卻意外的大力。

「歐尼，你今天晚上是怎麼了？」雖說湊崎紗夏本來就是一個不按常理出牌的人，但這個晚上的她實在太過反常了，令金多賢相當驚訝。

將人拉到床邊的湊崎紗夏，聽見這個問題只是誘人地微微一笑，將雙手掛到金多賢的脖後，「沒甚麼呀，我只是，想念你罷了。」說完也不等金多賢反應，又重新將雙唇送了過去。

雖然湊崎紗夏從來不羞於進行親密的肢體接觸，但她從來都不是那種會主動說甜言蜜語的人，或者說每當她們在進行超越友誼的行為的時候，她會和平常相反的避免講一些曖昧的說話，所以當金多賢聽到這句話的時候，毫無疑問的內心動搖了。

說想念，難道金多賢就不想念湊崎紗夏嗎？她想念這個人的聲音，想念這個人的香氣，想念這個人的親吻，想念這個人的一切⋯⋯ 但這段時間她努力地不讓自己沉淪下去，因為她知道這是一段沒有好結果的感情，她努力讓自己的心重新屬於自己，她想自己是為開心而活，為自己而活，但僅僅是湊崎紗夏的一句話，就讓她這段時間的努力粉碎。

熟悉的親吻從嘴角開始向下，二人躺在床上，衣服紛紛脫落。湊崎紗夏意外的強勢，把金多賢壓在身下不間斷的吻着。不習慣的姿勢令金多賢抱着不安感，一直嘗試搶回主導，卻被湊崎紗夏一直壓制着。

四腿交纏，不斷的磨擦令兩人都有點喘不過氣來。當湊崎紗夏的手指來到洞口的時候，金多賢才立刻回過神來把對方的手腕捉住。

「多賢⋯⋯」期待的雙眼和低啞的話語，都訴說着聲音的主人的渴望。

兩人對峙了好幾秒鐘，最後金多賢還是搖了搖頭。有些事如果衝破了界限就真的回不去了，連最後一道防線都守不住，讓湊崎紗夏予取予攜的話，往後自己還有自救的可能嗎？她甚至開始後悔起自己竟然這麼容易就動搖，竟然就這樣又和湊崎紗夏躺在床上了。

仿彿是讀懂了金多賢眼中的後悔，湊崎紗夏突然發了狠，在金多賢的唇上狠狠地咬了一口。金多賢痛得叫了出來，在她分散注意力的時候，湊崎紗夏的手指趁機鑽進了金多賢的身體。

比起唇上的痛楚，在被湊崎紗夏突入的瞬間，金多賢感到更多的是心痛。她沒想過湊崎紗夏會完全不尊重自己的意願，在自己明顯不願意的情況下強行侵入。她到底當自己是甚麼？呼之則來揮之則去的玩物？可以由她擺佈？

她激烈地反抗，湊崎紗夏卻更粗暴地把她壓着，手上的活動一刻都沒有停下過。金多賢掙不過喝醉後使用蠻力的湊崎紗夏，一種悲哀感從心底爆發，眼淚靜靜地流了下來，湊崎紗夏一直在她耳邊呼喚着她的名字，但她已經再無力承受對方的吻。

到湊崎紗夏再有意識的時候，日光已從窗簾的隙縫中透進來。單人床上意外的寬敞，她這才注意到房間只有她一人。將床上的被子都翻到快全掉在地上的時候，她終於找到了響了很久的手機。

「喂，SANA？你在哪呢？到你化妝了呀。」經理人的聲音從電話裡傳出來。

「嗯，我知道了，我立刻過來。」掛了電話，湊崎紗夏從床上起來，將地下的衣服一件件拾起穿上身上。

她看着純白的床單發呆，昨晚的畫面開始一幕幕的上演，心中有一陣陣悔意湧上來。『我不應這麼粗暴的，她昨天哭了吧？我有弄痛她嗎？我可以哄好她嗎？她這麼怕痛的一個人，我不應該強迫她的⋯⋯』

『啊，床單是純白的呢⋯⋯』


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

酒店內餐廳的自助用餐區域，由於快接近早餐結束的時間，沒有太多使用者，林娜璉和朴志效正慢悠悠的選着餐點，一邊說着悄悄話。

「也不知道那孩子是不是真的沒事，昨天晚上⋯⋯ 欸，那不是多賢嗎？」突然，二人留意到坐在一角裡的金多賢。

她眼前的熱可可冒着熱氣，一旁的烤吐司被咬了一角便被遺棄在碟上，而金多賢正看着窗邊發呆，腦內不知道在想甚麼。

「多賢呀，你怎麼自己一個在這兒？」二人接近金多賢的桌子，未經同意就自動坐下來。

「啊，娜璉歐尼，志效歐尼⋯⋯」終於回過神來的金多賢看着二人。「剛才彩瑛也在，但她還未收拾好行李，所以又上去了。」

其餘的成員不是在睡懶覺就是還在化妝，其實朴志效二人也了解其他成員的慣性了，所以也沒有真的很好奇。相反，她們對一件事比較介懷。

「我說呀，昨天晚上，SANA沒有怎的吧？」朴志效煞有介事的開口。

突然說起這個人物，金多賢心裡泛起一陣陣漣渏，卻還是強裝鎮定，扮作不明白般，「嗯？」

「唉⋯⋯ 其實我們很擔心她，突然就和JACKSON偶巴分手了，雖然她像個沒事人般，但其實心裡還是很苦悶的吧？看她昨晚喝了那麼多，又突然要MINA和她換房，是要跟你傾訴點甚麼吧？畢竟你們平時很親呀⋯⋯」林娜璉說起話上來就是一個話嘮，滔滔不絕。

卻見金多賢只是呆愣般看着她，「她和JACKSON偶巴⋯⋯ 分手了？」

「欸？你不知道嗎？」林娜璉的表情是大寫的糟糕了，她好像說了一個不能說的秘密？

金多賢只是搖頭，林娜璉唯有盡努力挽回局面，「這個呀⋯⋯ 多賢兒你別說出去喔，我想她是不希望那麼多人知，不想我們擔心她吧⋯⋯」

可是金多賢沒有回應，只是看着自己的熱可可在發呆，朴志效這才發現她有點腫漲的雙眼，「多賢呀，你沒事吧？面色不太好喔？」

對方卻是努力的揚起一個微笑，「沒事，就是有點沒睡好⋯⋯」

林娜璉仿彿是個明白人般點點頭，「啊⋯⋯ 喝醉的SANA挺鬧騰的對吧？」

金多賢苦笑，「嗯⋯⋯」 她看了看手機上的時間，「歐尼們抱歉，我要打一通電話給媽媽，你們慢慢吃吧⋯⋯」

林娜璉沒有多想的和她道了別，朴志效卻是看着金多賢的背影，一種擔心的感覺圍繞在她心頭。

到湊崎紗夏化好妝的時候，已經到了大隊出發的時間。在日本的時候她們移動都是全員坐在一台中巴，果然她上了車後，就看見坐在角落裡的金多賢。二人四目交投的一刻，金多賢立即撇開了視線，與其感到後悔，湊崎紗夏的怒火更甚，她有一種被金多賢背叛了的感覺。看到她不看自己，那種憤怒的感覺更為嚴重，只是看着坐在金多賢身邊的俞定延，她知道現在不是接近對方的好時機，所以她只是吸了一口氣坐在較前的位置上。

進入攝影棚後她們隨即投入了工作，由於一開始就是團體及分組拍攝，這令湊崎紗夏一直沒機會單對單面對金多賢，這反而讓湊崎紗夏有冷靜自己的時間。雖然腦內有許多疑問，但無論如何她也有該反省的地方，兩人是應該要平心靜氣下來好好談一談的。

但一如意料的，即使到了成員拍獨照的時候，在待機的金多賢還是想着辦法避開湊崎紗夏。別說獨處，兩人就連說上一句話的機會也沒有，這也令湊崎紗夏變得越來越煩燥。

直至快午餐的時候，其他成員已經先到用餐區，金多賢還在拍攝自己的部份，所以湊崎紗夏瞄準這個機會希望可以等她回來的時候有機會說上話而留在了待機室。她已經沒甚麼耐性剩下了，如果不快點將心裡的問題解開，她怕自己會瘋掉。

就在這個時候，金多賢放在桌上的手機響了。湊崎紗夏好奇的看去，是連續幾個KAKAO TALK訊息來了。但最令她好奇的是，雖然看不到訊息內容，但手機上顯示着的傳送者是「佳泫♡」。金多賢手機的鎖屏密碼她是知道的，她應該打開看看嗎？

盯着那螢幕像是有一世紀那麼久，那手機被她放下了又重新拿在手中，她直覺覺得有些答案一看就會出來了。於是她快速的輸入了幾個數字，然後打開了那通訊軟件。

"今天也是只能吃沙拉呢⋯⋯ [圖片]"  
"你呢？你吃飯了嗎？"  
"很想念你，快點回來吧⋯⋯ TT"

手機被握得緊緊的，湊崎紗夏抿着唇繼續往上翻了一下通話紀錄，發現除了互相訴說着日常，就是互表着思念和愛意，還有就是下次要去哪裡哪裡約會的討論。

「你在幹甚麼？」冷不防金多賢的聲音出現在前面，對方站在門口，不可置信地看着她。

湊崎紗夏卻只是眼紅紅的盯着金多賢，「你談戀愛了？」

金多賢卻只是快步的走到她身前把自己的手機搶回。湊崎紗夏也不反抗，只是繼續冷冰冰的質問着，「這個佳泫是那個剛出道的孩子吧？怎麼？現在的新人都有這麼多時間談戀愛的嗎？」

「你跟JACKSON偶巴也是未出道就交往呀。」金多賢回嗆。

「所以你承認你是和她交往了對吧？」

「這個不關你事。」

只見湊崎紗夏激動的捉住金多賢的手臂，「不關我的事？你把我當甚麼了？」

用力的甩開對方的手，金多賢也激動地吼道，「我把你當甚麼了？是你把我當甚麼了吧？一直以來，你都只是利用我去滿足自己的慾望，不管你交往中也好，分手了也罷，你有想過我是怎麼想的嗎？怎麼？和JACKSON偶巴分手後很痛苦吧？很寂寞嗎？所以要強佔我去填補自己空虛的心對吧？所以湊崎紗夏，到底是誰把誰當成甚麼了？！」像是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草，一直沉積於心底的苦澀終於在這一刻爆發出來。

「不是的⋯⋯我⋯⋯」明明自己心裡不是這麼想的，但這一刻湊崎紗夏的舌頭像打了結般，怎麼也說不出話來。

「我受夠了，以後我們除了是同事，甚麼都不是，你別再來糾纏我。」

說完這句話的金多賢，頭也不回的離開了待機室。剩下湊崎紗夏自己一個，帶着滿腔組織不了的感受，無聲地啜泣着。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）

金多賢吼了湊崎紗夏，這個消息很快便傳到大家都知道了。

首先是經理人和朴志效說的，他在遠方聽見金多賢吼了一句不知甚麼，當他走到待機室門口時便看見她怒氣衝衝的離開了待機室。然後經理人看進去，便看見了湊崎紗夏在啜泣。

一起工作幾年了，自然知道金多賢不是那麼會吼人的性格。即使她生氣也只是呼呼的深呼吸幾次，她之前也從未對哪個人惡言相向過。經理人一看見這場面，就知道事態嚴重，他怕自己的身份去詢問發生甚麼事會令金多賢有戒心，所以第一時間便找了朴志效，希望對方能協調一下這件事。

聽到這件事的朴志效瞬間就坐不住了，可惜她怎麼也找不到她們二人，發短訊也沒回應。沒多久攝影又再次開始了，她們雖然回來了，但那副氣場就是生人勿近的意思。直至她們坐上了飛機回韓國，她也沒找到和她們單獨談話的機會。朴志效就一直觀察着，看看或許她們消了氣就一切好了，結果金多賢剛到了宿舍就又跑了出去，湊崎紗夏則是一頭扎在被窩裡不願出來。

到了第二天朴志效終於忍不住了，在公司等金多賢的個人聲樂訓練完成後就立即扯住她的手往其中一個小會議室去。金多賢自知是躲不過了，當她正想着該怎麼把這件事糊弄過去的時候，卻沒想到會在會議室看見湊崎紗夏。顯然對方看見她也是愕然的。

「記得我們隊的規定吧？有甚麼問題都在這裡說出來解決了吧！」朴志效帶點威嚴的聲音，想將金多賢按在椅子上。

解決？她們兩個其實就是甚麼都解決了，一切的關係是早該了斷的。「志效歐尼這件事你別管了，我們沒有甚麼好說的。」說罷，她激烈的掙脫了朴志效的手，立馬跑出了會議室。

朴志效只能驚詫地看着她跑走，而湊崎紗夏也只是向她淡淡的苦笑了一下，便站了起來離開會議室朝另一個方向走。

即使朴志效意識到這次不是一個小問題，卻沒有想過原來事態已經惡化到這個程度。完全不知道問題發生在哪裡的她，沒辦法只好逐個成員私底下談一遍，但連和湊崎紗夏最親的平井桃與和金多賢最親的孫彩瑛都答不到她們兩個到底發生了甚麼事。每個成員都只察覺到她們之間發生了一些問題，卻也不知那問題何來。

只是她問起時，周子瑜有點不確定的跟她說：「有時候大半夜，我會見到SANA歐尼來找多賢歐尼，然後她們會出去一陣子，睡得迷迷糊糊的我也不確定她們出去多久，但之後多賢歐尼會若無其事的回來睡覺。那時我以為SANA歐尼只是睡不着過來找多賢歐尼聊天，這事，會不會有關呀？」

聽到周子瑜這番話，朴志效感到有點頭緒，她有預感所有事都和她們的半夜活動有關，卻也不知道她們藏了甚麼秘密。百思不得其解的她，還是決定找隊內她最信任的姐姐——林娜璉去傾談。

「我說呀，她們會不會發生了甚麼了？」兩人關了廚房門，悄悄的分析着這件事。

「嗯？」朴志效不解她的意思。

「我的意思是，她們不會是分手了吧？」看見朴志效驚詫的表情，林娜璉放下手中的杯子，頭頭是道的分析起來，「你看呀，前陣子她們兩個不是很膩歪的嗎？SANA控製不住自己那般都要貼過去多賢那裡，誰知道她們大半夜的跑去幹甚麼了。」

「但⋯⋯ SANA一直在跟JACKSON偶巴一起呀？」

「這個就是我想不通的地方。按道理SANA跟JACKSON偶巴分手了，多賢那孩子該是很歡喜呀⋯⋯ 會不會是，SANA分手了，卻又不想跟多賢交往，所以她們吵了一架呀？」

朴志效很頭痛，她是不想相信林娜璉這套推測，畢竟處理隊友間的關係已經很複雜了，如果還涉及感情瓜葛⋯⋯ 天呀，光想像她已經想死。

可是頭痛歸頭痛，作為隊長，她還是要調解這件事的。雖然林娜璉有時候有些不靠譜，但對於這類事情她的直覺還挺準的。而且這也是目前唯一的絲索，她決定去試探一下湊崎紗夏。

同房的林娜璉和名井南被事先請出了房間，朴志效坐到湊崎紗夏的床邊，看着那縮成一團的人說，「SANA呀⋯⋯ 你和多賢兒到底怎麼了？」

沒有回應。

「我聽子瑜說⋯⋯ 你們有時候會在半夜一起出去⋯⋯」被窩中的人顫了一下。「你們之前感情明明好好的，為甚麼你們現在會搞成這樣呢？」

朴志效伸手，隔着被窩去撫摸下面的身影，「SANA，你要告訴我實話我才知道該怎麼幫你呀⋯⋯」 她咬咬唇，最後還是把那個問題問出來，「這件事，和你跟JACKSON偶巴分手有關嗎？」

像被這個問題痛戳了一下，被窩下的人再次捲縮，朴志效能感受到那身軀微微顫抖着。她嘆了口氣，把湊崎紗夏的身翻過來，後者沒再抵抗，她定睛一看，果然是啜泣着。

湊崎紗夏再沒能忍住，上前抱住了朴志效啕哭起來。可靠的隊長一邊幫她順氣，一邊引導她把實情說出來。結果她還是如實說出了這半年多以來，她和金多賢之間的種種，包括那個新年的晚上，包括多賢的成人禮，還有之後的各個夜晚。一路說來，她才發現原來她把自己和金多賢的點點滴滴記得那樣清楚，那麼深刻。

看着終於平伏好心情，把故事說完後就低下頭不語的湊崎紗夏，朴志效閉上眼嘆了一口氣，「湊崎紗夏，你知道你是個笨蛋吧？」

對面的人咬着唇，還是失落地點了點頭。

「我只問你一個問題，你喜歡她嗎？」

湊崎紗夏愕然，她從來沒細想這個問題。她只是一直覺得，金多賢理應是屬於她的。當她知道原來金多賢已經把身和心奉獻了給另一個人，她崩潰了。這種佔有慾，是喜歡嗎？

見到她眼淚再次掉出來的樣子，朴志效心裡已經了然。「這個問題，作為隊長我沒辦法解決，這是你們之間的事。但作為一個朋友，我會告訴你，如果你真的喜歡多賢兒的話，就去把她追回來，不要讓自己後悔，然後好好的補償她。」

她站了起來準備離開，想留些空間給湊崎紗夏慢慢思考。「那麼乖的孩子，該是多喜歡你，才會忍受了這些事那麼久呢⋯⋯」

輕輕的一句話，像是一把搥子，敲醒了湊崎紗夏。原本讀不懂的金多賢的那些苦笑，那些憤怒，那些不情不願，突然統統都有了答案。

她痛哭，但那顆傷痕痕纍纍的心，還有可能屬於她嗎？


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）

雖然說沒甚麼可以做到，但朴志效還是去和金多賢單獨談了一談。

沒有任何追問，沒有透露自己知道了她和湊崎紗夏之間的破事，朴志效只是懇求金多賢至少別把那些厭惡情緒展現出來。她知道這對金多賢不公平，但作為隊長，為了團隊之間的穩定，她卻必須要這樣做。

金多賢只是沉默，她能理解自己隊長的難處，算是答應了下來。

日子在繁忙的工作中悄悄地流走，中間只發生了一件大事，金多賢倒下了。她跌坐在練習室地下的那一刻，湊崎紗夏是其中一位跑得最快到她身邊的人。她忍着痛坐在地上，接受了把她扶起來的湊崎紗夏的手，她趴在朴志效的背上，看着曾經的情人緊張地陪着她去醫院。那一刻，金多賢的心有點鬆動。

自那日起，兩人微妙的像破了冰，卻又依然相對無言。

中秋的時候，忙碌了大半年的九人終於有了放假的機會。各個外國成員準時的訂好機票回家，韓國成員也急不及待的離開宿舍。唯獨湊崎紗夏，望着空無一人的伙食團房間，最終還是下定了決心。

節日的馬路總是不乏回家的行人，湊崎紗夏坐在的士內，焦燥地等待着前進。手中緊握的手機，上面陳列着經理人透露給她，屬於金多賢老家的地址。她還未知道自己該說些甚麼，但她知道，她不做點甚麼，金多賢可能真的就永遠離她而去了。

經歷了近兩個小時的車程，湊崎紗夏終於到達了目的地。但望着那大門，她卻躊躇了起來。

門被推開，熟悉的聲線隨之而來，「嗯，總之我買好後就過來找⋯⋯」金多賢愕然，看着站在面前的人。好快她就反應過來，向着電話那頭的人說，「嗯，好，你等我電話吧。」用溫柔的聲線跟對方道了別，金多賢才慢慢斂了臉上的笑意，「⋯⋯歐尼。」

察覺到對方態度的轉變，湊崎紗夏忍住心中的苦澀，「我們，可以談一談嗎？」

金多賢無聲地欠了身讓湊崎紗夏進屋。屋內很安靜，整齊的客廳甚至帶了一點涼意，似乎她的家人並不在。

「你先坐着吧。」金多賢疏離的邀請，然後自個兒進入了那半開放式的廚房。湊崎紗夏看着那身影，藍色的捲袖牛仔褲，配搭一件薄身的素色毛衣，戴了一項貝雷帽，低調得來卻不失帥氣，與平常到公司練習或是偶爾出外吃飯時的普通運動套裝不同。妝容簡單得來卻看得出下了心思，剛才電話裡頭的人是誰，似乎呼之欲出。

難受的感覺一湧而上，兩人都不發一言，安靜得甚至能聽到金多賢倒水進杯子時的水聲。這是一種，令人窒息的沉默。

把裝着溫水的杯子放到湊崎紗夏面前的茶几上，L字型的梳發，她們各據一方。一時之間，沒有人開口，沒有人行動，兩人像是再不懂得該如何獨處。

「我今天來，是想為當晚的事道歉的。」過了一陣子，還是湊崎紗夏採取了主動。現在的她毫無本錢，只可以一次又一次承受着心痛。

金多賢沒有立刻接話，兩人都心知肚明說的是哪一個晚上，或者那是她們關係之中，最重要的一個晚上。看見她沒有回答，湊崎紗夏有點慌了，「那天晚上，不是我的本意，我只是⋯⋯」

「算了，都已經過去了。」金多賢打斷了她。湊崎紗夏很不喜歡這種感受，不是討厭金多賢截斷她的發言，而是討厭這一切對金多賢來說，好像已經毫不重要了。

即使難受，她還是要不斷嘗試，「多賢呀⋯⋯ 我從來都沒有，當你是一個玩物。」湊崎紗夏努力吞下自己的苦澀，「志效說我是一個笨蛋，我同意，因為我從來沒有正視過，對你的感受。」她向前坐了坐，捉起了金多賢的手，「或者很久以前，我的心就只屬於你了。」

金多賢看着湊崎紗夏捉着自己的手，聽着對方的哽咽，自己卻不敢抬起頭跟她對視。「歐尼，現在，有一個很珍惜我的人了。」從眼角中她可以看到對方已經淚流滿面，她心痛，卻又知道她不得不這樣做，「你放手吧。」

湊崎紗夏只是搖頭，她用力緊了緊握着的手，「我可以做得更好的，我可以做得更好的⋯⋯ 多賢呀，你也喜歡我的對吧？」

紅了的眼框最終還是跟湊崎紗夏的對視了，但金多賢卻倔強的抿唇，不讓眼淚掉下來，「歐尼，有些事，過去了就過去了。」說罷，她把湊崎紗夏的手掙脫，後者掙扎，卻還是無用地看着金多賢收了手撇開了頭。

「你真的對我，一點感覺都沒有了嗎？」

沒有嗎？沒有就不會那麼痛了。現在有多痛，就代表自己有多愛。但夠了，有些痛一旦超過負荷，就真的回不去了。她還能信任這個人嗎？她還能毫無芥蒂的去愛這個人嗎？

金多賢從來沒有向湊崎紗夏坦承過自己的感受，為了保護自己，她學會了去偽裝。但這一刻，她知道真的是終結了，她要徹底終結了這段情了。

「有，但已經不足夠了。」

不足夠甚麼？不足夠交往？不足夠快樂？不足夠她為湊崎紗夏再冒一次險？湊崎紗夏不知道這條問題的答案，但她看着金多賢虛空的眼神，苦澀的微笑，她知道自己已經再沒權利去糾纏她，再去帶更多問題給她了。

「我明白了。」

像細不可聞的耳語，湊崎紗夏還是投降了。她不想說這句話，卻不得不說這句話。放手，大概是她能為金多賢做的，最好的一件事。

湊崎紗夏是金多賢送離開的。她幫她叫了一台的士，送她上車後親手把門關上。兩個人都沒有再說一句，只是靜靜的參與這場別離。

有些事，錯了就是錯了，過了就是過了。

金多賢和湊崎紗夏，終究是錯過了。


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）

中秋節假期過後，成員們陸陸續續的返回宿舍，金多賢回去自己房間時遇到了和平井桃一起坐在客廳看電影的湊崎紗夏。兩個人視線對上的時候，金多賢露出了一個客氣的淡笑，湊崎紗夏則輕輕點頭示意。眼神，再無波瀾。

再一次回復的繁忙日程，她們兩個有過一段尷尬的日子。沒有再避諱，也沒有親近，只是以同事之名一起生活着。有時候其他成員會拿她們說玩笑，兩個人也跟着一起笑，淡淡的，一切都是淡淡的，沒再帶起任何風波。

有時候湊崎紗夏的心在淌血，她答應了要放下，她答應了金多賢，她答應了自己，但她的心沒有答應。看着那個站在遙遠的附近的人，想着不遠又不近的回憶，湊崎紗夏笑得越來越沒心沒肺，內裡也痛得越來越沒心沒肺。晚上睡不着的次數多了，同房的朴志效會悄悄的帶她到天台聊天。湊崎紗夏會告訴她所有喜，所有悲，所有痛；每次不一定是因為金多賢，但最後說的話題必定會關乎金多賢。

為了協助她睡覺，朴志效一開始會沖一些安神的茶，之後聽說熱牛奶更有用便轉了買一排排牛奶回家，最後發現還是酒精更有用。

結果朴志效練就了她的酒量，湊崎紗夏練就了對隊長的依賴。

新年的時候趁着兩位忙內成年，九兔在宿舍內辦了一個慶祝派對。和平常一樣，都是訂了一大堆美食，播放着音樂，九個圍在一起說說笑笑，只是這一次，兩個忙內可以名正言順的加入喝酒罷了。

當食物被掃得七七八八，大家的筷子慢慢開始停下來的時候，金多賢趁着話題之間的空檔，突然開了口，「各位⋯⋯」

所有成員立即將注意力放在她身上，只見她抱着那杯她整晚都沒喝過幾口的紅酒，有點躊躇地開口道：「DREAMCATCHER的那個佳泫⋯⋯ 你們認識吧？我現在⋯⋯和她在交往。」

說完後她便低頭繼續看着那杯紅酒，這次出櫃來得有點突然，她不知道隊友們會怎麼反應。所以她只感受到孫彩瑛在她說完不久後就衝過來抱着她去祝賀她，沒有留意到林娜璉和名井南在聽到消息後，不約而同的驚訝地看向湊崎紗夏的舉動。

客廳內越來越多的祝賀聲響起，平井桃也跑過來抱住了金多賢，說着自家小孩長大了那些話，金多賢有點害羞地抬起頭，剛好撞正了湊崎紗夏的視線。

對方淡淡一笑，用口型向她說了一句「粗卡」。金多賢也揚起了笑容，向對方做了一個「謝謝」的口型。

之後就是無窮無盡的八卦，是怎麼認識的，怎麼交往的，她們統統都想知道。金多賢說得籠統，只說她們都是同齡也是同高中，加上是同鄉，對方準備出道時多了很多交流，就這樣自自然然的在一起了。

湊崎紗夏不想聽，但同時又好想知道那個人是怎麼偷走金多賢的，於是她坐在那裡，喝着一杯又一杯的酒，聽着她們打趣金多賢。

最後大家都四散要回去睡的時候，湊崎紗夏跌跌撞撞的跑去洗漱，剛結束打開門，就看見正在等候使用洗手間的金多賢。她們倆對視着，屋子裡靜悄悄的，仿彿只剩下她們一樣。湊崎紗夏抬腳，一下子就抱住了金多賢。

落入懷抱的瞬間，聞着那熟悉香氣的一瞬間，世界仿似停了下來。沒有人開口，沒有人動作，只是擁抱，只是屬於她們二人的擁抱。

湊崎紗夏的手緊了又緊，仿彿想將金多賢融進自己身體一樣。「多賢呀，要幸福呀。」輕輕的在耳邊說完這一句，她鬆了手，然後跌跌撞撞地跑回自己的房間裡。

金多賢由始至終沒有回話，沒有回抱，沒有讓眼角的淚水流下來。

日子繼續無聲無息地溜走，累的時候九人會互相打趣去保持積極性。有一次俞定延在取笑金多賢的格子褲，大家都在說推上都是拍到她一直穿格子褲的照片，湊崎紗夏也覺得有趣，就也打趣起上來，結果竟收到金多賢半是撒嬌半是開玩笑的回覆。湊崎紗夏一愣，又繼續說着笑。

一切仿彿都回到原本的軌跡上，沒有那些不為人知的秘密，沒有過份親密的舉措。她們依然是九個好姐妹，依然是獨一無二的TWICE。

她們第二次演唱會的最後一天，ONCE為了她們準備了飯製的短片，她們笑了，全場的大合唱又令她們哭了。湊崎紗夏講感言的時候哭成淚人，好不容易平復了的心情，在安可時看到那麼多粉絲為她們吶喊，一度又有些哽咽。

金多賢碰巧走到她身旁，兩人對視的一刻，金多賢輕輕的抱着她，又摸了她的頭。湊崎紗夏小心翼翼的揪着金多賢的衣角，不想她離開，卻又只能依依不捨地放開手。

演唱會結束是一種完滿又遺憾的感覺，是疲累又滿足，是一種講不明又道不清的情緒。

下班時湊崎紗夏累倒在保姆車的後座上，然後金多賢上車，坐在她的身旁。

回宿舍的路上車裡很沉靜，沒有一個成員開口，只有經理人打開的收音機悠悠播出來的電台音樂。湊崎紗夏歪倒身子，將頭靠在金多賢的肩膀上。然後仿彿不足夠般，牽起了一直靠在她手邊的柔荑。

金多賢沒有反抗，於是十指就這麼不鬆不緊的扣在一起。

這三天的演唱會，再一次令她們認識到一個事實——從她們成為TWICE一員開始，她們便是命運共同體，再也無法分割開彼此。

金多賢有些疲倦的閉上眼，把頭靠在湊崎紗夏的頭上。

就像她們經常說的那樣，未到結束之時，還不是終結。

（全文完）


End file.
